Quantity control valves, in particular for metering a fluid, for a high-pressure pump arranged downstream are known. For example, they are used as quantity control valves in common rail fuel systems on motor vehicles in order to control the fuel flow delivered by a high-pressure feed pump to the common rail. Such quantity control valves can be actuated electromagnetically. They comprise a needle/armature assembly. An electromagnet, which is part of the needle/armature assembly, and a spring act on a valve element of the quantity control valve. Particularly at low speeds, the impact of a needle/armature assembly in the open and closed end positions of the quantity control valve leads to excitation of vibration, which has noticeable disadvantageous audible and mechanical effects.
DE 10 2009 046 079 A1 has disclosed a quantity control valve which has a damping device that comprises a fluid container bounded by a moving piston. The piston is arranged in such a way that it is acted upon by the valve element shortly before impingement upon the stop and thus pushes fluid out of the fluid container through a restriction.
In WO 2011 067026 A1, a description is given of a quantity control valve which has a hydraulically acting shield that keeps any backflow at least partially away from a valve element. The shield is a pot-shaped component that is securely connected to a valve housing. The shield is arranged in such a way in relation to the valve element that an axial end face of the valve element is covered by the pot-shaped component.